


Lucky Break

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hansens generate feels like nobody's business, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm not even kidding anymore, Lucky Seven is a Cute, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Herc know something the rest of The Shed doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> We've got our first Aussie Jaeger in this one. Yay! I just realized that I'm writing Tea Verse, The Grand Tour and BSS all at once. Look at me go. A year ago I probably would've thrown my hands in the air but lemme tell you, NaNoWriMo had a hand in that. 
> 
> This is also the second attempt at this since the first turned into an angst fest. 
> 
> There are no pics of Lucky so his design here is all me making things up that would look cool on a Jaeger. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-March 14, 2018-**

It's a lightning bolt striking the Kaiju he's punching in the face that shakes _Lucky_ awake. He wordlessly roars as he slams his servo into the now-burnt Kaiju, pulling the spine right out of it's throat. Kaiju blue stains his servo and he shakes it off with an irritated growl. A surprised voice alerts him to the fact that maybe he shouldn't be moving on his own.

**Herc! Our bloody Jaeger moved by itself!** the first voice yelped as _Lucky_ followed the command to lower his arms.

_Scott quit tellin' me a furphy will ya? We got bloody yakka ta-Holy shit!_ The second voice barked at the one named Scott and _Lucky_ decided to take matters into his own servos.

_Slow down there, tiger. You're gonna scare the living bejeezus out of your poor pilots._ the laughing voice isn't like his pilots nor does it feel threatening so he waits for it to continue. _You're taking this pretty well._

_**What?**_ he's utterly lost by this point, his frame starting back towards the Sydney 'dome under Herc and Scott's control.

_What's your name?_ the voice is kind and waits for him to dredge up the strength.

He's really tired right now and it aches _everywhere_ from the strike that was so close to his frame. **_Lucky Seven._**

_Mark I. Huh, I guess Romeo wasn't right._ the voice sounds mildly put-out by that. _I'm Coyote Tango but you can call me Coyote. You need to tell your pilots that you're aware. Can you do that?_ Coyote asks warmly.

**_Yeah._** he answers with a rasp. _**Can try it later?**_

_Sure, Lucky, you can tell 'em later._ He slips into recharge with the assurance that he's safe.

The second awakening is far warmer than the first and _Lucky_ wakes up with both pilots sitting on his shoulder pauldrons, the spikes that jut out supporting their weight.

"I'm tellin' ya, Herc, it moved. I'm not nuts and I'm not making it up." Scott tells Herc as they balance with their backs to one spike and plant their feet on another.

"You're bein' completely serious, ya bastard? Alright. I'll give it a fair go." Herc concedes with a huff.

"Lucky? If you're in there, I need ya to move." Scott asks softly, as though he's expecting not to get an answer.

_**Can do one better.**_ he says dryly over the link. Herc loses his footing and _Lucky_ reaches up before the thought registers, catching his pilot in his servo. _**Sorry? Not... used to link.**_

"What the actual fuck?!" Herc snarled as he struggled to sit up in _Lucky_ 's servo. "Scott, you drongo, I am seriously considerin' leaving you woop woop!"

_**Not Scott. Lucky.**_ Herc turns to look up at _Lucky_ 's Conn-pod.

"See? It's alive." Scott murmured smugly as he tapped his foot against _Lucky_ 's pauldron spike.

_**He.** _

"Huh?"

The questioning noise came from both pilots and he huffed softly as he continued, _**Lucky male, not an it.**_

"Oh. Our Jaeger's a boy." Herc patted his chest plate and he rumbled softly. "You like that?"

_**Feels nice.**_ _Lucky_ gently pressed the bubbly feeling it produced down the bond. _**See?**_

Herc laughed softly as he agreed. _It does. Hey, sorry about not believing you Scott._

**Why would I lie to you? We're in this together until we get killed by Kaiju or we kill them.** the light tone didn't disguise the fact that underneath his words _Lucky_ sensed a darker meaning. He scooted closer to Herc, humming softly as the man's mental presence enveloped him into warmth.

_He's a bit like Chuck when he was little except he's got a link to us._ Herc cooed as _Lucky_ curled close to the parental touch. _You mind bein' called a sprog?_

_**No.**_ he practically lolls in Herc's warmth, happy to stay where he was cradled.

**Why's he cuddled up to you?**

_Scott, I'm the parent. It's bloody obvious who he'd head for in a pinch._ Herc pointed out dryly with a memory slipping down the link unintentionally, showing a smaller human his pilot labeled Chuck.

**Right.**

* * *

_Lucky_ spent more time alone than with either of his pilots. The arguments hurt the bond they shared, rattling the foundations that he depended on something fierce. He tends to stay with Herc for the most part but he's been drawn to a certain tablet in the K-sci department when his pilot passes it. One day he gets... curious and slips into the coding, absently humming the Australian national anthem as he explores the crevices. _Lucky_ peers into the camera function and sees a slender man with strange figures originating from his fingertips.

_They're called equations and it's math. I didn't expect to see you here for another month at least._ the voice that had soothed him into recharge was back.

_**Coyote, right?**_ he asks as he's not too sure of the name since they'd met for a brief moment.

_Yeah. You okay, Lucky?_ _Coyote_ asks quietly as he nudges _Lucky_ 's coding with his own.

_**Well, it wasn't easy gettin' their attention. Is there somethin'... dunno, wrong with me?**_ he grumbles as he accepts the comm. link offered to him.

_Why? I don't detect a glitch in anything._ comes the confused response.

_**My pilots fight.**_ _Lucky_ reluctantly states.

_Humans argue a lot but it's nothing bad._ _Coyote_ offers simply, showing him several memories with minor arguments easily via their link.

_**Oh. So mine are normal?**_ he thought it had been just him.

_Depends on your definition of normal, Lucky. Can you show me?_ _Coyote_ murmurs as _Lucky_ feels other, different coding in the tablet that he didn't recognize. He presses the latest fight between Scott and Herc down the link with hesitation. _Lucky, that's not normal for humans._

_**Thought as much.** _

_That doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you. Can I introduce you to some more Jaegers like us, Lucky?_ _Coyote_ insists seriously before his tone turns lighter. _Maybe we can come up with ways to calm down your pilots together?_

_**I could use some mates.**_ he commented with a surge of teasing.

Hey, Coyote-Whoa. Hey new Jaeger? You a bro or a bunny? Other's cool too, y'know. _Lucky_ already liked this one.  Name's Romeo Blue but I answer to Romeo or 'hey you' all the same. He had the distinct feeling that the other was smiling if they could smile in code form.

_**I'm not a sheila, mate, but thanks for tellin' me you're a bloke. Are all of us blokes?**_ he asked as he faced the other codes in the ethernet.

**Indeed. We have yet to come across a female or a Jaeger with a gender that is non-binary.** the drawl was like nothing he'd heard yet and he's surprised that it felt like he belonged. **My apologies if I startled you. My name is Brawler Yukon but I prefer the shorter form of Brawler.**

_**We have got to get a sheila around here then. I'm Lucky Seven but ya can call me Lucky.**_ he introduces himself after the others have.

_Now that we have all be properly introduced, we'll tell you what we know and you can ask us any question that crosses your mind._ _Coyote_ 's voice held a quiet sort of authority that _Lucky_ 's pretty sure both of his pilots would listen to immediately if they heard it. _If that's alright with you?_

_**Yeah mate, that's fine. I don't like bein' stuck in woop woop when it comes to info I need ta know.**_ _Lucky_ concedes as he listens to information come from three different sources with a soft and contented rumble coming from him the entire time.

When he's all caught up on everything the other Jaegers know, he wants to tell Herc all of it immediately.

_**Herc, I found- Herc?**_ he nudges his pilot through the bond and gets an answer.

_Sorry sprog. I'm just lost in thought about that publicity stunt they want us to pull. What was it you wanted to tell me?_ He always paid more attention to Lucky than Scott and he pressed affection down the link solely for Herc.

_**I found other Jaegers.**_ he blurts, pleased when Herc turns his full attention to Lucky.

_Other... Jaegers?_ Herc asks faintly, his link full of shock and a flashback to _Lucky_ 's second awakening. _Ones that woke up like you did?_

_**Yeah. Romeo, Brawler and Coyote said that it's not something all the Jaegers do. It's just us four so far and all of us are blokes. Hope we get a sheila in there because it's not fair to them havin' all brothers. Coyote's oldest an' he woke up in battle against Onibaba.**_ _Lucky_ practically bounced in the bond with his excitement. _**They gave me some good oil.**_

_Like what?_

_**About humans, mostly. How to deal with people and they introduced me to my old man.**_ he states this last fact rather proudly and knows that his end of the link is full of affection. _**He's pretty skinny but I like him.**_

_He? I didn't know Jaegers had a set of oldies._ Herc commented with a wash of confusion.

_**He wrote our coding. All of us call him Dad or some variation thereof.**_ Lucky murmured absently as he soothed the deeply worried part of the bond.

_... You mean Dr. Gottlieb?!_ Herc dropped his Vegemite and toast onto the desk as he asked the question.

_**Of course.** _

_Did he start this?_ Herc's concern is touching but he dispels the undercurrent of unease with his next words.

_**No. We wake up on our own. Something to do with the Pons, the Drift and our coding. Brawler woke up fightin' too. Can ya imagine?**_ Lucky asks as the link flashes with his first awakening.

_That was one ugly Kaiju you woke up to sprog._

_**Too right, mate. What was that about a publicity stunt?**_ _Lucky_ decides that switching topics is the safer bet at the moment.

_They want us to pilot you to some kid's charity function and pick up rich little brats for Jaeger program money._ Herc sighs as the bond flares with restlessness. _I want to be out there killin' Kaiju in your frame._

_**But they pulled us off to the side for a publicity stunt that lasts for a half a day tops. Plus we get to leave if there's a Kaiju attack on the anniversary, mate.**_ Herc hums thoughtfully when _Lucky_ points it out from another viewpoint. _**Ya got a clue as why Scott's goin' all shifty on us?**_

_None. My sprog should be gettin' back from school soon._

"Hey, old man, you in here?"

_Not even a g'day from my brat._ The amusement's clear in Herc's tone. "In here, Chuck." Herc says fondly as he directs Chuck into the office provided solely for paperwork.

"Mmm, Vegemite." Chuck snagged the piece of toast off the paperwork and bit into it, glancing at Herc almost as if it's an afterthought. "This yours?"

"It was. Go make yourself a sandwich before you eat my office supplies ya boomer. How was-Again? Why didn't I get a ring?" Herc sighs at the black eye and split lip but just digs around in his desk for a first-aid kit.

_**He was probably defending you again. It seems to happen more an' more often.**_ _Lucky_ offered as he sent a surge of affection.

"Cause you're a busy pilot an' they didn't want ta bother you in case there was a Kaiju." comes the mumbled reply around the corner piece of the toast. "Anyway, those ratbags deserved it."

"What did they say this time?" the tone Lucky's pilot takes means that he's just given up on scolding Chuck.

"That you're a shite oldie and you're never there for me." Chuck grumbles as he makes two sandwiches and brings one back to Herc. "Have you been here since I left for school?"

"Yeah. That headache of a bloody publicity stunt is causin' more work than it's worth." Herc admits as he wolfs down his food and takes a long drink of the flat lolly water. "You got homework?"

"Yeah. But I got Mako to vid-con in thirty seconds so she can help me out." Chuck replied as he schlumped in Herc's chair, his muddy boots smearing on the lacquered wood armrests.

"Boots off the chair, sprog. I may not be around much but you have manners cause I taught 'em to ya." Herc barked and Chuck's feet were down before the teen even realized it. "I know it ain't easy, Chuck." The man's tone softens as he walks around the desk and crouches down so that he's eye level with the younger Hansen.

"Ain't easy for you or Uncle Scott either ya know." Chuck muttered back as Herc practically scooped up the teen and held onto him. "I'm not five anymore, old bastard."

"Just shut up and sit here for a sec, would ya?" _Lucky_ 's warmer pilot grumbles as he closes his eyes. The Hansens are a bag of tangled emotions on a good day so Herc takes every moment of family time he can wring from Scott and Chuck. _Lucky_ tended to agree with that; if he could manage a form that wasn't giant robot, he was pretty sure he'd be mediating between the Hansens as a never-ending job. As it was, _Lucky_ could yell through the bond he shared with both pilots and it often got them to pause long enough to spit out an apology before one of them would start up a different argument. His life was always interesting.

* * *

**-May 5, 2018-**

_Lucky_ stood perfectly still as Herc and Scott got into the Conn-pod, both of them using the link instead of yelling out loud.

_Scott, you can't bring girls into our quarters! You know I made that fuckin' rule so that Chuck doesn't see your Jaeger Fly sheilas come in or leave. He's got enough shite to worry about as it is!_ Herc snarled in reply to something that _Lucky_ couldn't hear in their separate link.

**I'll do as I damned well please, Herc, and you can't keep me from doin' it!** Scott spat maliciously, a dark emotion slamming through the link he shared with the younger brother.

_Not in our quarters we share with a teenaged boy who doesn't know the difference between a one-night stand and a fuckin' girlfriend, Scott. You quit that nasty habit or I'm requestin' separate rooms for the rest of our run in Lucky._ Herc growls, images of Chuck asking Herc why Scott had so many girlfriends flaring through the entire bond. _Lucky_ rumbled in irritation and warning. Neither Hansen heeded it, as he suspected, and _Lucky_ sighed as he asserted himself over his pilots.

_**STOP IT.**_ Both of them reached up to cradle their helmet-encased heads, causing his arms to head for his Conn-pod. _**I would appreciate it if my pilots quit arguin' for more than five seconds! Scott, it's wrong and you bloody well know it. Herc, Chuck's not six anymore; he knows the difference and hates it. Pilot me proper if you don't mind an' stuff it while you're at it!**_ he hissed as the resentment that he's been holding back for a while comes bubbling forth like a tsunami of emotion. Both pilots rock back in the link, stunned at his anger. _**I'm so tired of hearin' you argue. I just want an warm bond, a place I can bask in like the other Jaegers but it ain't possible with ya. So can ya get along for the event?**_

_Yeah. Sorry we've been ratbags to ya, Lucky._ Herc apologized instantly while Scott took his time.

**Sorry Lucky. I'll try not ta argue with Herc. You said somethin' about other Jaegers?!**

_He met some more in Dr. Gottlieb's tablet apparently and they're all older than he is by at least, what, six months?_

_**Romeo's the second youngest since he woke up in September of last year. We're a tight-knit group.**_ _Lucky_ admits with a shoulder shrug that his pilots copy to keep the techs from getting suspicious. They may fight enough to drive _Lucky_ to distraction but they're as equally protective of him as he is of them.

"Quit foolin' around in your Jaeger and get goin' to that event!" the LOCCENT chief tech barked over the speakers.

"Sorry LOCCENT." Herc apologized with a warm tone, "It's been a while since we stepped foot in him okay?"

"Him?" the chief laughed into the mic. "You crazy pilots."

"Just roll with it LOCCENT. 'M not gonna change my mind now." Herc snorted as they made their way to the event sight with large steps.

"Sure thing Hansens." comes the reply. They walk for a while until they see the balloons and the stage, stopping right next to it in an abandoned city park.

"And here they are now, the Hansen brothers in _Lucky Seven_ , one of the first Aussie Jaegers to be made. She's a beaut, isn't she kids?"

_**Male. What is it with humans and naming 'inanimate' objects female?**_ _Lucky_ grumbles to himself as Scott and Herc sit down with his frame.

"Oh. I'm told that the Hansens prefer to call _Lucky_ here a boy. Little odd but who are we to question our heroes, hmm? Rangers Hansen, can you hear me? Give a little wave for yes or a shake of the Connecting pod if no." _Lucky_ waves his right servo even as his partners do the same in time with him.

"We can talk through _Lucky_ 's speakers if you need us to, sir." Herc laughs as he flicks on the speakers normally received for the Kaiju warning horn. "Built in for this sort of thing." He spots the event coordinator turning bright red at the collar and cheeks. Romeo had called it blushing. Humans did it a _lot_ apparently when they were flustered or embarrassed.

"Alright then children, ask your questions."

"How many Kaiju have you brought down?" The child was dressed sharply and spoke with no trace of any accent.

"Three so far, with one assist for _Horizon Brave_." Scott answered proudly. " _Lucky_ 's a sturdy Jaeger." The younger Hansen takes _Lucky_ 's spiked knuckles and raps them against his chassis with a loud clanging noise.

"Can you lift us up?" the little girl looked so hopeful and they weren't quite sure how to address that one. "Daddy said I could."

"Uhhh, I don't know." Herc switches the speakers off momentarily and taps the LOCCENT button in the gauntlet. "Are we allowed to pick sprogs up?"

"Do what you have to; we need that funding for Vulcan Specter's repairs." comes the official reply from Marshal Nyugen. Herc glances at Scott and Scott rolls his eyes. "That's a yes, Ranger Hansen."

Herc flicks the speakers back on and says with a small grin on his face, "So that's a yes from the Shatterdome, sprogs. If you would little sheila." Herc lowers _Lucky_ 's servo and the little girl scrambles up along with at least three others. They only raised it enough so that the kids could see above the platform.

"Wow! This is fantastic!"

"Awesome!"

"Whoo! Can we go higher?" Herc sighed and lifted them a fraction higher, not wanting to risk any serious injuries. "Higher."

"Sheila, that's as far as I'm willin' ta go so you don't get hurt if ya fall. I got a sprog of my own, y'know." Herc chides lightly.

"Really?" All of the kids perked up at that. Lucky wants to slap his servo against his Conn-Pod with a groan.

"Yeah, mine's a bit older than you lot but he's grown up around Jaegers pretty much his whole life." Herc grins as the link flashes with memories of Chuck in the tub with a bubble mohawk and several other moments that could be considered embarrassing. "Now, lemme tell you about the time he fell asleep in Lucky's Conn-pod..."

* * *

The event was a roaring success and the Hansens were actually being civil to one another for once, sharing stories about raising Chuck between Shatterdomes. _Lucky_ slips into Dad's tablet and brushes the notification button. The blip-blink was loud in the room; the scratch of chalk against the board stopped as _Lucky_ 's old man checked his device.

_**Hello.** _

_Please specify which Jaeger you are?_ Dad typed with his slender fingers gentle on the glass. 

_**You better sit down.**_ Dad sat down and sighed at the relief it brought his leg. _**Lucky Seven.**_ The man coughed as he did a double-take at the tablet. _**I woke up a couple of months ago. Romeo said to get into contact with you but we've been busy. Sorry if I sprang it on ya.**_

_You sound different from the rest._

_**Well yeah. My pilots are Aussies, course I sound different.**_ _Lucky_ hums as flexes his coding. _**Ya want me to look into that flower delivery? The one that Coyote said got ya flustered?**_

_That is none of his business but yes, I would like for all of you to look into it._ Dad hesitated before typing it in with a pensive frown pulling at his lips. 

_**Can do, Dad. I'll tell the others if ya like?**_ he offers lightly.

_If you don't mind._ Dad's expression softens minutely and _Lucky_ 's core warms in his frame. 

_**Can... Can we meet? In my Bay. Herc said he'd distract Scott long enough to get a talk in.**_ he blurts before he can take it back, his code nearly red from the amount of heat coming off of him. Now he realized why humans blushed; it was to keep them from combusting internally. _**I'm sorry, I don't mean ta take up your-**_

_When?_ The reassuring smile that tugs at the man's lips has him sighing in relief. 

_**Now? Both of 'em are celebratin' the event success in the mess hall.**_ he asks hesitantly but Dad only nods before collecting the cane laying on the desk and typing a quick reply.

_I shall be in your Bay in twenty minutes. Would you mind waiting and perhaps get a chair?_

_**I can do that.**_ Dad chuckles dryly before _Lucky_ 's processor takes the phrase and then _Lucky_ 's laughing too. He zips into his huge Jaeger frame, checking to see if LOCCENT is cleared of human vital signs before stealing a tech's chair from the table near his Bay to set in front of it. He flexes his gauntlets and checks his welds before he hears a cleared throat. "G'day. Umm... Ya didn't see any of that, did ya?" 

"I did."

"Can't be helped." he shrugs as he lowers his frame to look Dad in the face. "What do ya wanna know?"

"All of you are so considerate. What I would like to know is how _**you**_ are settling, _Lucky_." Dad shakes his head with a wry smile on his lips.

"My pilots argue constantly but one of 'em is at least decent. The others are a big help. Chuck's... I like Chuck. The memories Herc has are kinda cute and my partner's torn between acknowledging that maturity or ignoring it while thinking Chuck's a six-year-old. It's goin' about as well as I expect it to for bein' awake when I probably shouldn't be."

"You are resilient if nothing else. I do believe all of you are courageous to continue as you are." Dad stated warmly, the smile doing wonders for his face.

"Listen, we figured out where we're backed up at; some place in the US Appalachian Mountains in an underground facility. _Coyote_ said something about a weight-Oh. You were worried about us." _Lucky_ curls his massive servo around their Dad and cradles him near his Conn-pod as gently as possible. "Thank you."

"Please put me down." Dad's voice was laced with fully-fledged relaxation so Lucky held on for a few precious seconds longer. " _Lucky_..." 

"It's not often we get ta show how we really feel about ya, Dad. I'll take what I can get an' pass it on ta the others." he counters softly as he releases their old man. "Love ya." 

"... I love you as well." The sweet smile that brightens Dad's face warms Lucky right to his core.


	2. Alternative Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original angsty version that I had to scrap partially and rewrite.

**-March 14, 2018-**

It's a lightning bolt striking the Kaiju he's punching in the face that shakes Lucky awake. He wordlessly roars as he slams his servo into the now-burnt Kaiju, pulling the spine right out of it's throat. Kaiju blue stains his servo and he shakes it off with an irritated growl. A surprised voice alerts him to the fact that maybe he shouldn't be moving on his own. 

**Herc! Our bloody Jaeger moved by itself!** the first voice yelped as Lucky followed the command to lower his arms. 

_Scott quit tellin' me a furphy will ya? We got bloody yakka ta-Holy shit!_ The second voice barked at the one named Scott and Lucky decided to take matters into his own servos. 

_Slow down there, tiger. You're gonna scare the living bejeezus out of your poor pilots._ the laughing voice isn't like his pilots nor does it feel threatening so he waits for it to continue. _You're taking this pretty well._

**_What?_** he's utterly lost by this point, his frame starting back towards the Sydney 'dome under Herc and Scott's control. 

_What's your name?_ the voice is kind and waits for him to dredge up the strength. 

He's really tired right now and it aches _**everywhere**_ from the strike that was so close to his frame. _**Lucky Seven.**_

_Mark I. Huh, I guess Romeo wasn't right._ the voice sounds mildly put-out by that. _I'm Coyote Tango but you can call me Coyote. You need to tell your pilots that you're aware. Can you do that?_ Coyote asks warmly. 

_**Yeah.**_ he answers with a rasp. _**Can try it later?**_

_Sure, Lucky, you can tell 'em later._ He slips into recharge with the assurance that he's safe. 

The second awakening is far warmer than the first and Lucky wakes up with both pilots sitting on his shoulder pauldrons, the spikes that jut out supporting their weight. 

"I'm tellin' ya, Herc, it moved. I'm not nuts and I'm not making it up." Scott tells Herc as they balance with their backs to one spike and plant their feet on another. 

"You're bein' completely serious, ya bastard? Alright. I'll give it a fair go." Herc concedes with a huff. 

"Lucky? If you're in there, I need ya to move." Scott asks softly, as though he's expecting not to get an answer. 

_**Can do one better.**_ he says dryly over the link. Herc loses his footing and Lucky reaches up before the thought registers, catching his pilot in his servo. _**Sorry? Not... used to link.**_

"What the actual fuck?!" Herc snarled as he struggled to sit up in Lucky's servo. "Scott, you drongo, I am seriously considerin' leaving you woop woop!" 

_**Not Scott. Lucky.**_ Herc turns to look up at Lucky's Conn-pod. 

"Rack off. You're havin' me on." Herc shakes his head and Lucky growls through his systems. 

_**Am perfectly AWARE, pilot. I am Lucky Seven. Coyote said to tell but not so sure now.**_ he murmurs through the link, something that hurt slamming through his coding. 

"Oh. I'm sorry mate." 

_**Hurts.**_ Lucky pushed the feeling down the link and Herc actually patted his servo digit. 

"That's what we call betrayal. I really am sorry. When did you... I know when you woke up. Scott said you were movin' on your own but I told him to stop tellin' me a furphy." the man sounded genuinely contrite and Lucky cooed. He liked this one; it took his pilot a while but he could work with that. 

"So now you believe me? When the Jaeger we control together fuckin' tells you?!" Lucky shied away from the sharpness that Scott projected over the link. 

"Stop it. You're scarin' him." Herc argued back as he sat up in Lucky's servo. 

"Ooo, scaring the Jaeger! Herc, I thought you'd believe me cause I told you." Scott griped sourly. 

_**STOP IT.**_ Both pilots gripped their heads when Lucky shouted through the link. Scott tumbled over and his reflexes caught his other pilot as well. _**Hurts when you fight. A lot.**_ He pressed the emotion down both parts of his bond. Herc instantly reached up to pat Lucky's chest plate and Scott curled against his servo with an intake of breath. _**Please don't fight.**_

"It's not even your second day, mate, and you're already breakin' up our fights. We're bein' straight up knockers to ya." Herc sighed as he leaned back against Lucky's chest. "Ya deserve better than a pair o' hooligans like us." 

_**I don't want anyone else.**_ he hums softly as Herc mentally pulls him close to show him memories of a tiny look-a-like human named Chuck.

* * *

The first thing he does when he learns that their creator is in his reach is to visit the strangely enticing tablet. 

_He's really busy most of the time but he makes it work with us._ Coyote tells him as he allows Lucky to peek through the camera feature to see Dad. 

_**If he's the one that created us, why aren't we connected to him?**_ Lucky asks them curiously. Absolute silence greets him from all of the older Jaegers. 

** You pose a question we've been debating for several months now. We don't possess a link with Dad because he hasn't Drifted within our frames; at least that's the general theory. **Brawler states as his coding slips between the ethernet waves. Lucky's coding heats from embarrassment but Romeo soothes it with a wash of understanding.****

It's totally okay to ask questions, dude. Don't worry about Brawler. He's just a bit grumpy Dad's out of his range at the moment.

**A bit! Some human could hurt him and we have no idea if he's-** Lucky understood then what Brawler was trying to say.

**_I'll watch over him. I can't be everywhere but I'll try my hardest to make sure he's safe._** he murmurs as his older brothers freeze mid-argument.

Nice work. I haven't seen them shut up that fast since they met Dad. Have I told you yet that neither one of them had come up with the idea to tell Dad we were here?

** I beg your pardon, Romeo. **

What? So callin' you out, bro. Lucky needs to know and we need to tell Dad.

**Umm, do I get a say in this?** he asks quietly but all three hear him over their interconnected links.

_ No! _

** No! **

Not really.

_**That's not how I see it, mates. I'm gonna tell him myself.**_ Lucky fired back, his metaphorical hackles raised. 

_Okay, okay, let's cool down for a sec here. That wasn't exactly fair of us excluding you because you're the youngest. Do you want Dad to know you're here for him?_ Coyote pulses calm down their comm. links as he smoothed things over. 

_**Yeah.**_ Lucky already adored the slim, tough human who happened to be their creator. _**I don't wanna scare him though.**_

You feel it too? That tug to protect him from everything, even other humans when we all know that's a good chance of us being shut down or rebooted. Romeo pressed warmth and understanding down the link he shared with Lucky. 

_**What did you guys do?**_ Romeo laughed, something Lucky thought was reserved for humans alone, and sent him the memory complete with emotional attachments. Lucky giggled until his coding was glowing softly in the ethernet. _**Can I try something similar?**_

I guess. Just make sure no one but your pilots and Dad are around. Romeo hummed as Lucky thought about it. 

_**Do your pilots fight?**_ he asks in a small voice, thinking that it wasn't right for his pilots to fight in and out of the Conn-pod so much. Shock and anger zipped through the communal link; Lucky knew that it couldn't be good if they were reacting like that. _**Scott's always tellin' Herc that I should be going out without them and killing the Kaiju for them. He's worried that I'll do something he called a Skynet.**_ All three of his brothers winced at that and Romeo showed him why. Lucky bolted out of the tablet to press against Herc's much warmer presence in his bond. 

_You alright, little sprog?_

_**Skynet. You both worry that I'll be like that.**_ he admits with a waivering note in his voice. _**I wouldn't hurt anyone. I... I'll go-**_ Herc wrapped him up tight in a hug and shushed him when he tried to move. 

_Slow down and start from the beginning, Lucky._

_**The other Jaegers showed me what Skynet was and I won't do that. I can't.**_ he wriggles in Herc's mental hold, trying to push his pilot away. 

_Oh. Scott is a complete arse._ Herc pulsed warmth as he continued. _Skynet-Okay, the S-word is something all humans fear might happen eventually. I know you wouldn't hurt people. You're built to protect us from Kaiju. Scott's... He's been distant with me lately and nothin' in the Drift can explain it. What can I do ta help you?_

_**Set up a meeting with Dad. Keep Scott occupied long enough so that I can tell Dad that I'm here and I'm watching over him.**_ Lucky remarked sweetly as he washed affection over their link. 

_Dad?_

_**The Head Science Officer. He wrote our coding?**_ he offered as he showed Herc his creator. 

_Did he cause this?_ The venom in his partner's tone had him protesting. 

_**No! I woke up by myself. It's a combination of the Drift, the Pons system and the coding. At least that's what the others said it was.** _

_Other... As in other Jaegers are awake like you? How many?_!Herc asked weakly. 

_**Three. Dad's aware of them; so are their pilots. Does it bother you that I know more Jaegers like me?** _

_I think it's great actually. That way you've got someone to teach you things I can't or don't know. I'm not as smart as some of the other pilots. I can command easy enough but... It's good you have family, little sprog._ Herc hummed as he went back to filling out paperwork on the Kaiju that had been thoroughly dismantled by Lucky. _You know you made K-sci mad with that spine pulling?_

_**I can't exactly apologize.** _

_I know. I did it for you._ Herc's amusement flashed through the link and then Chuck slipped into the office. "How was school, Chuck?" 

"Boring. At least they let Mako vid-con." the scuffing shoe and the split lip meant that Chuck was lying but Herc didn't call his child out on it. Lucky wondered why and the response was the memory of choosing between the teen seated before them or the very pretty human who had helped make Chuck. He crooned softly and eased the memory away from Herc's mind. 

"You got into a scrap again. I can always tell when your tryin' ta pull the wool over my eyes, Chuck. What was it about this time?" Herc asked with a long sigh pulled from his chest. 

"They were sayin' stuff about you an' Uncle Scott that wasn't true. So I belted 'im, he called for back-up an' now we're here." came the disgruntled answer. "Where's Max?" 

"In our quarters waiting for his walk. Scott forgot to take him out so you might wanna hurry." Chuck scurried out of the room and Herc sighed heavily. _I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes, Lucky. He's the spittin' image of his Mum, y'know, all fire and no thought for himself._

_**I can't help him but I can help you. What is it you need, my pilot?**_ Lucky decided that if Scott was neglecting them both that he would do whatever he could to help the pilot that was supportive. 

_Some down time without fuckin' paperwork would be nice._

_**I'll see what I can do.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. Geez. This thing fought me so hard in the beginning and I apologize for the choppy quality. *sighs* Yancy's so much more cooperative. Feedback, I love it so!


End file.
